Duels Times Two
by Sai Tao
Summary: Misaki has decided to enter a tournament with a new rule, please RR, no flaming please!
1. The Tournament Begins! A New Rule?

Duels Times Two  
  
-Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own an of the charecters or events in this story.  
  
"Misaki-chii, it`s time!" Tamayo shouted from the yard of her   
  
best friends house, "we`re gonna be late if you don`t hurry up!"  
  
"I`m coming!" replied Misaki, putting the finishing touches on  
  
the packed lunch she was going to bring. For weeks now the Piffle   
  
Princess had posted posters all over the town for a tournament they  
  
were going to have in celebration of a new Angelic Layer breakthrough.  
  
Misaki had decided to go down and enter the tournament, Tamayo and  
  
Kotarou had decided to follow along with her and have a picnic after  
  
she had signed up. Misaki put the last of the sandwiches in the basket  
  
and ran out the door. "I`m ready, what`s that?" asked Misaki, pointing  
  
to the small doll in Tamoyo`s arms, "is that an angel?"  
  
"Yep, I was going to surprise you with it after you signed up  
  
for the contest, but now I get is a good enough time as any to show you."  
  
Tamayo handed the doll to Misaki, it`s long black hair was held back by  
  
a purple ribbon. It wore a black karate oufit and a black belt. It`s  
  
facial features were soft and at the same time, had a hint of strength  
  
in each eye. "Awesome, what`s her name?"  
  
"Her name is Ayene!" replied Tamayo.  
  
"She`s a strength type, right?" asked Misaki  
  
"Right! If i`m gonna use any of my signature moves, i`m gonna   
  
need some power behind my angel!" said Tamayo, posing as if she were  
  
a wrestling star. Misaki and Tamayo began laughing until they both heard  
  
a familar voice behind them. "What are you two standing around for, it`s  
  
time to go!" Misaki and Tamayo turned around to see Kotarou and Hatoko  
  
behind them. "Kotarou, sorry to keep you waiting, O, Hatoko, are you  
  
coming to sign up for the contest?"  
  
"Yep, it`s been a while since the last tournament and I need   
  
some new competion to keep me and Suzuka and our best" said Hatoko.  
  
"Well, I hope that we meet on the layer" said Misaki .  
  
"Me too!" replied Hatoko. All four began their journey to the  
  
Piffle Princess, only to find a huge line in front of the building.  
  
"O no, we`re going to be waiting in line forever!" said Misaki.  
  
"No you won`t" said a voice from outside the crowd, the four  
  
turned their attention to the figure.  
  
"Ringo" said Misaki, "are you here to enter the tournament too?"  
  
"Yep, but you all are waiting in the wrong line" replied Ringo,  
  
"that`s the line to get tickets for the tournament, the line to enter it  
  
is over there" Ringo pointed to a much smaller line starting at another  
  
entrance of the store. "You do know about the new rule for this one,   
  
don`t you?" asked Ringo.   
  
"No, tell me" asked Misaki.  
  
"Well, this time the tournament is a double tournament" replied  
  
Ringo.  
  
"Double tournament" said Misaki, a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
"Yep, each person has to bring a partner with them and both will  
  
be fighting at the same time, it`s like a two on two battle" replied   
  
Ringo. Misaki began to think to herself. "A double tournament, but  
  
who will I ask to fight with me?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, that`s the end of chapter 1, can you guess who her partner will be?  
  
I already have plans on who will be partnered with who, but you can still  
  
review and put in your info, thanks!! 


	2. Who will she choose?

Chapter 2-   
  
Who will she choose?  
  
***When we last left off, Misaki was just about to sign up at the Piffle  
  
Princess for their newest tournament, but she had just found out that this  
  
tournament will be a doubles tournament, one in which two teams of two angels  
  
will fight at the same time, Misaki must now choose which Dues to ask to be her  
  
partner***  
  
"Hatoko, will you please be my partner?" asked Misaki, bending to  
  
one knee in order to meet her friend eye to eye.  
  
"I`m sorry Misaki, but I can`t do that" she replied.  
  
"But why not?" asked Misaki.  
  
"If I do, then we eon`t be able to fight again on the layer, you  
  
must find another partner in order for use to fight once again" said Hatoko,   
  
her voice seemed filled with experience and the knowledge of that of a much older  
  
person. "I understand, but if you won`t be my parnter, then who will?" Misaki   
  
asked herself. Tamayo, looking as if she were about to burst finally spoke up,  
  
"Misaki-chi, this is my chance to fight, I can get first hand experience and if  
  
I need some help you`ll be right there to back me up, waddya say Misaki-chi!" said  
  
Tayamo, grabbing Misaki`s arm. Misaki thought for a moment, then finally nodded  
  
her head, "alright then! Let`s become a team!" Misaki and Tamayo ran to the other  
  
line just as it began to thin out. "Welcome to the first ever Piffle Princess   
  
Angelic Layer doubles tournament, will both of you be a team?" asked the woman   
  
behind the table. "You betcha!" said Tamayo, clutching her angel in her hands.  
  
"Alright, i`ll need both of your names and your angel`s names" said the   
  
woman.  
  
"My name is Misaki, and my angel`s name is Hikaru" said Misaki.  
  
"And i`m Tamayo and my angels name is Ayene!" said Tamayo.  
  
"Alright, and now i`ll need your team name" said the woman.  
  
"Team name? I never thought about that" said Misaki, "what do you think  
  
it should be?" she asked Tamayo.  
  
"Something strong, but at the same time, somehthing that shows our friendship"  
  
replied Tamayo.  
  
"How about Katobyo" asked Misaki.  
  
"Katobyo? I like it!" replied Tamayo.  
  
"Alright, your first battle will be in 1 hour, please wait in the main lobby"   
  
replied the woman.  
  
*** Alright, that`s the end to Chapter 2, in the next chapter Tamayo and Misaki will  
  
go up against their first opponents, and if you thought Hatoko could read movements,  
  
then these two girls will blow your minds, the next episode of Angelic Layer- Their   
  
first fight, is fate against them?- See you soon 


	3. Their First Fight! Is Fate Against Them?

Chapter 3  
  
- Their First Fight!- Is fate Against them?  
  
***Okay, here it is, the first fight! Yayy! For this fight and the next one, Misaki and Tamoyo will  
  
fight opponents who I made just, just becuase I thought they sounded neat, okay, here it goes!***  
  
Misaki and Tamoyo sat on a short bench in the lobby of the Piffle Princess, around were what   
  
appeared to be team after team of Deus. "Gosh, will all these teams, I wonder how far we`ll get?"  
  
asked Misaki.  
  
"Don`t worry Miaski-chi, with your speed and my strength, there`s not an opponent who could  
  
beat us!" replied Tamoyo, her voice brimming with confidence.  
  
"Thanks Tamoyo, with your help I know we`ll beat them all!" said Misaki. Just then a voice  
  
could be heard over the intercom. "We will now begin with the first round of the Angelic Layer  
  
Tournament, will teams number 15 and 6 please report to layer A".  
  
"Is that us?" asked Tamoyo.  
  
"Nope, our number is 11" replied Misaki, holding a slip of paper in her hand.  
  
"It doesn`t matter, you could have any number but you`ll still lose". Misaki and Tamoyo  
  
turned their heads to see who was talking. Near them a tall woman stood, her face was covered with  
  
the exception of her mouth by a white hood, the rest of her body was also covered by a white robe,  
  
on her hood the symbol of Gemini had been stitched on. In one hand she held a crystal ball, and  
  
in the other she held her angel, which looked almost exactly like her. "What did you say?" asked  
  
an annoyed Tamoyo.  
  
"You will lose, i`ve seen your future and all signs point to your defeat" replied the woman.  
  
"And how do you know that?" asked Tayomo, standing up to face the woman.  
  
"Because I and my sister will be your first opponents" replied the woman.  
  
"You sister..." started Misaki, before she could finish her sentence the voice over the  
  
intercom began to speak.  
  
"The second fight of the first round will begin shortly, will teams 11 and 9 please come  
  
to layer B". The mysterious woman held up a slip of paper with the number 9 on it, "told you" she  
  
said. Slowly she walked past the rest of the opponents and out into the main area. "Misaki-chi!   
  
Whatever happens we can`t lose to her!" Tamoyo said, now filled with anger. Misaki thought for a   
  
moment, then nodded her head, "alright!" Both girls picked up their angels and walked to the layer.  
  
"This is it ladies and gentlemen",the annoncer began, "the second battle of our tournament,  
  
on the east side is Misaki and Tamoyo and their angels Hikaru and Ayene, Team Katobyo!" The crowd   
  
began to cheer. "And their opponents on the west side, Katrina and Starla with their angels,   
  
Isis and Celes, Team Craft!" Misaki and Tamoyo`s seats began to rise as they saw their first   
  
opponents, sitting beside the robed woman was another woman, her red hair was covered by a tall   
  
witches hat, she wore a tight, dark blue shirt with matching pants and a long, black cape, in her  
  
hands was her angel, who looks almost exactly like her as well. "Angels to the Layer!" shouted the  
  
announcer. "O no! In all the excitment I forgot to think up an entering phrase" Tamoyo thought to  
  
heself, "okay, it has to be cool, and show me and Ayene`s strength, I`ve got it!" Tamoyo took hold   
  
of her angel with both hands and began to throw it, "Strength, Honor, Courage, show them all three  
  
Ayene! The Angel desends" Tamoyo threw Ayene into the layer, as soon as it passed the blue barrier  
  
it`s eyes opened up and it landed on the layer in a karate stance. "Wow, that was pretty good Tamoyo"   
  
commented Misaki.  
  
"Thanks, after watching you for all this time I really got the hang of it, it`s your turn  
  
Misaki-chi" said Tamoyo.  
  
"Right! Angel wings, please guide me and Hikaru! The Angel desends!" Misaki threw Hikaru   
  
into the layer as she landed in her normal pose.  
  
"Bewitch their eyes, entrance their bodies, Isis! The Angel desends!" Katrina threw her angel in,  
  
as soon as it passed the force field it`s eyes opened and it landed on the layer. Isis looked exactly  
  
like her Dues with one exception, her cape had been pulled around and tied together in the front.  
  
"Show them what we already know Celes! The Angel desends!" Starla threw her angel in, as soon as  
  
it passed the blue field it`s eyes open as it began to spin and land on the layer.  
  
"And now, Angelic Fight!" the announcer shouted. Hikaru and Tamoyo wasted no time, Hikaru ran at  
  
Celes. "Celes, Hand of Fate!" shouted Starla. Suddenly Celes pulled her hands out of her cloak, each one  
  
had nails the size of her fingers, each one sharp enough to cut through an angel. With one swing of her   
  
hands Celes shot forward to cut Hikaru in half, "Hikaru, dodge it!" shouted Misaki, Hikaru jumped left in  
  
just enough time as Celes` hand came down, cutting a few strands of Hikaru`s hair off. At the other side  
  
of the layer, Ayene and Isis were standing, staring at each other. "You ready to fight?" asked Tamoyo.  
  
"Only if your ready to lose" replied Katrina. Tamoyo looked mad as Ayene dashed forward at Isis.  
  
Suddenly, Katrina began chanting a phrase, as Ayene came within striking distance of Isis, Katrina finished  
  
her chant as a blinding flash of light filled the layer. Misaki and Tamoyo shielded their eyes. When the   
  
light faded Isis was gone and Celes was in her place. "Now Celes! Hand of Fate!" shouted Starla.   
  
*** Okay, that`s the end of this chapter, in the next one you`ll learn about Katrina`s magic and   
  
whether or not Team Katobyo wins, here`s a hint: this is a double elimination tournament! Or mabey  
  
that`s not a hint, mabey it`s a trick, only I know!!   
  
The next chapter: A look into the future- Is victory possible? See ya real soon! 


End file.
